


Evolucion

by ReficulNatas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Mutant, Mutant Hate, Mutant Rights, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReficulNatas/pseuds/ReficulNatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meteor crashed down into the planet and wiped out a big part of the population.<br/>A few years after, it is discovered that the meteor have in some way affected a small percentage of the surviving humans, and that their genes have mutated to leave them with special abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first piece of work that I think I might have a chance of even getting near finishing.  
> It's gonna be long, and it's gonna take a Hell lotta time, so be patient with me.  
> English is not my first language, I have the attention span of a yellow bucket (kid sized), and also I'm not confident in my writing ability. Yeah.  
> Also, I can't guarantee that the rating won't change as the story progresses.
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and mine only.
> 
> I will try my best to update as often as possible, but you shouldn't count on it.  
> Actually, don't count on it. _At all._

The world hasn't ended yet.

A lot of things has improved actually.  
Among other things, racism based on skin colour, is practically non-existing; because people of all colours have united in hating people like me. Mutants.

 

 **The year was 2528.**  
An enormous meteor was headed toward Earth, which, of course, resulted in people freaking out. It was big enough to be a potential threat towards all of humanity, and there was only about 40% chance that the planet wouldn't be wiped of all life.

Humanity were incredibly lucky.  
The meteor landed in the sea, and only about 37% of the planets population died. It went better than anyone dared hope, so even though the planet was in distress, people was relatively happy.  
Well, as happy as they could be any way.

Of the remaining people alive, it is estimated that about 7% have developed over-human abilities.  
About 5% of the planets have mutated, due to some weird bacteria from the meteor. Scientist are still working on it, since the meteor set back humanity a few hundred years, _thank you **very** much_ , but it appears that this bacteria, that infected all humans, has effected some rare DNA-string, that is related to the DNA string that controls your hair colour. Or something.

I was 13, when the meteor fell. I remember the panic, and I remember losing my entire family. The only person I still know from before the meteor (BTM) is my friend Scott, we took care of each other, which was necessary since both of us lost everything else.  
About 4 years ATM the first mutant genes were showing. It started as freak accidents, since people first of all didn't knew that they had turned, and secondly had no idea about how to control it.

A lot of people shunned their friends and families, when they started showing signs on being mutants. People fear what they don't understand. They always have and they always will. Scott had discovered that he had abilities about 4 months prior, in July, when he by accident had lit the curtains on fire. I didn't care about it, we had been best friends since we were 6, and I was mature enough to realise that what he was, didn't change whom he was, so I stayed and supported him in training his powers.

The 5th of November 2533, I discovered that I was a mutant myself. I was 18.

We were walking in the city, scavenging for jobs, so we could get money and food for the winter. A man, about a head lower than me, with large, starring eyes stumbled into me, and apologized. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but that small second where his hand grazed my arm, changed my life.  
I panicked. I grabbed hold of Scott, and pulled him along, as fast as possible without getting unnecessary attention. He must have sensed my panic, because he followed me without question.  
Less than a minute after we left the street a bomb went off.  
Scott stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly towards the now burning buildings.  
We were standing there for about 5 minutes, just staring at the fire, the smoke and the panic, until Scott looked at me.

"How'd ya know?"

I had a hard time finding the words; explaining how I, during a second, had a glimpse of the mindset of a total stranger; how I in less than a second achieved the knowledge, that a bomb was going off, and it was to late to save all the people in the street; that I faster than lightning had realised that I could only save myself and Scott, that there wasn't even time to warn anyone else.  
86 people died in that explosion.

Also, with Scoot having a reddish/light-brown hair colour, while mine's black, I don't care much for the explanation with the DNA.

 

 **The year is 2542.**  
Registration of mutant powers have been required by law for 7 years.  
If you are a mutant, you get a special bracelet, which you are required to always have on your person, even though you aren't required to wear it visible, unless you are informed to do so.

I don't wear mine.  
Do you have any idea how many people that's interested in being near a guy that can read any part of your mind during physical contact?  
None.

I haven't touched a person for 6 years, and before that, ever since I started reading minds, it has only been by accident. Scott and I are still friends, but we rely on trust, not on me knowing every single thing that he has ever thought. As his friend I give him the necessary space, he has the right to privacy. In the beginning I only read what was going through a person's mind, while I had contact, but since my ability have grown, and unlike Scott it doesn't seem that I am able to turn it on and off.

Now, if I touch another person, I can absorb everything that ever went through that persons mind. Not only does people find that unsettling, but I am not to fond of it either; to many thoughts in your head results in a major headache.  
I have been placed to work for the Government, as a Special Agent, which is in fact just a fancy way for them to use my ability.  
My job is to make physical contact to people that have been suspected or accused of terror, murder or terrible things alike, and then tell my employer whether or not, that person is guilty.

It was the only job I was able to get, and though I dislike being used in this way, I appreciate that I get a fair pay. Scott works with the fire corps, where he is pretty handy, now that he has gained total control over his ability to handle and manipulate fire. People are still cautious around him, but they don't fear him that same way that they fear me. People obliviously prefer to keep their minds to themselves.

The 16th of May started as a completely normal day at work, where I was sitting around doing nothing. That is the best thing about my work, there's rarely people to read, and yet I get paid.  
At lunch I have my own table. Mostly because no one else wants to sit near me, because they are paranoid that they'd might touch me. I'm pretty sure that I would have more friends if I had the plague, because at least they know the cure for that.  
So, any way, I was sitting at lunch, minding my own business, when I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye and looked up. I hadn't seen her before, so I figured that she was new. She was average build, probably around 20 years old, pretty cute with a confident smile.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I hadn't expected that. For 6 years people have avoided me, and I have avoided them. The only one that I even care to talk with is Scott, and well, he's the only one whom cares to talk to me.  
My face clearly showed disbelief, but she just gave a short laugh and sat down across from me.  
I was still in a slight chock, because I didn't observe anything she said the first minute after she sat down, and had to apologize when I noticed that she apparently required some sort of reaction.  
She laughed again.

"I said; I'm Kimberly Ann Jacquelin, but feel free to call me Kim."

I replied, slightly hesitant.

"Alexander Rexton."

She started talking about work, and I caught myself interrupting her, telling her that she probably would ruin her chances with making friends here, if she kept talking to me.  
She stopped her speech and looked searching at me for a few seconds. Then she smiled.

"I've been here for 17 days. And judging from those 17 days, and from the way people treat mutants, and especially you, I don't think that I would care much for being friends with the rest."

She was clearly a unique human.  
Who knows, maybe she was one of those weirdos that has a mutant kink.  
Yeah, _not_ falling for that one. Scott had to deal with one of those once. It was Hell.

"I don't think you understa-"

She interrupted me.

"Oh, trust me, I understand."  
"I understand that you are a mutant, that you have the ability to read minds during physical touch, and that  
you therefore are shunned by society, since they fear that you will invade their privacy and use it against  
them." She stopped for a second to breathe.  
  
"I understand that you have no one that is really close to you, because how could you have? Where do one  
find a person that can accept one, when one has a unique ability that easily can be used against other  
persons?"

I was now about 89% sure that she was one of those freaks that was turned on by my kind of freaks. When she reached her hand towards me, that raised to 110% for a few seconds, until I noticed the easily recognized bracelet around her arm. My eyes snapped to hers. She smile gently.

"I do understand."

Her smile grew as I continued to look at her in disbelief, and she informed me that it was rude to stare. She nudged her head towards her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alex."

No one, but Scott, called me Alex.  
People usually referred to me as "Mr. Rexton" or at most "you", if they at least tried to appear friendly a few would refer to me as "Alexander". They normally seemed to believed that using the short version of my name, would be to personal, and make me believe that we were on friendly terms. Which was a thing they didn't like to risk.

"Why? I get to read your mind, and you get to read mine?"

Her smile didn't change, it was still bright and big.

"No, I don't have the ability to read minds." She gleamed.  
"It's more like, a sign of mutual trust and the beginning of a new friendship."

I shook my head.

"If you aren't able to read my mind, how could shaking your hand be a sign of mutual trust?" I asked.  
"How could you be sure that I wouldn't use whatever I find against you?"

She looked a bit puzzled, her hand still resting across the table, appearing to consider her answer,  
as if the fact that I would be able to use her mind against her, hadn't even occurred to her before.

"Well, because if you were to use my mind against me, I could avenge myself by using your looks against  
you."

She tilted her head slightly to the left, and into explanation that her ability was to morph into other living beings, and that if she'd had physical contact to a person or an animal, she could copy the DNA down to the least detail. That was also the reason for the Government to hire her, she would be trained to work as a body-double.  
She gave me a small smile.

"Only thing I can't copy is abilities."

I looked at her for a minute or two, considering, and then I accepted her outreached hand.

That was the moment, where I fell in love.


	2. The first day in the rest of you life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had this very sombre look upon his face, a particular look which I never had associated with good news.  
> He noticed that I had seen it, and started explaining why he thought that I should avoid Kim from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, so sue me.  
> I wrote it while at work because I had nothing better to do for once.

**Friday May 18th, 2542**

The door creaked open, and Scott popped his head through it.

"Alex?"

My head jerked towards the door, startled by his appearance.

"You okay, mate? I knocked 3 times, but you didn't answer."

I smiled weakly at him, assuring that I was, in fact, quite alright.  
He entered my room, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

"You sure? You seem rather far away."

When you've been friends for years, there's just some things which you can't hide, apparently.  
I should might as well tell him, this is new and whom else am I supposed to talk to? It's not like I have other friends. Yet.

"I think I made a friend today."

His eyebrows pulled closer together in disbelief, as he walked towards me, pulling the chair out from under the table, dragging it to the bed and sat down.

"You? _You_ made a friend?"

His tone annoyed me slightly, but I know that he means it in the best possible way, and I don't let it offend me, since I technically is a bit of a hermit, due to the whole "I don't want to accidentally touch you" thing, so his reaction is completely understandable. I scuffed at him.

"What? Is that really so unbelievable?"

Scott laughed at me while nodding violently, which, of course, resulted in me throwing my pillow in his face. In return he doubled his laughter until he started wheezing because he had trouble breathing, which somewhat killed the fun he was having at my expense, thankfully.  
When he started breathing normally again, he looked at me with a genuine smile and encouraged me to tell him about my, so-called, possible new friend. The moment he realized that she was female, his mouth, just, fell open and he stared at me wide-eyed for a few seconds.

" _She?_ She's a she?! And she did _what_?!"

I didn't answer, knowing that he needed some time to get over the initial shock, which I wasn't quite over myself, even though it was several hours ago. Scott started muttering, mostly to himself. He have always had a bit of trouble using his inside voice, which, admittedly, was a part of his in-discussable charms.

"Okay." Scott breathed and continued,

"So, a female, whom knew without a doubt, what your ability was, still insisted upon shaking hands with you, correct?"

I simply nodded.

"That would make her, either a mutant with an over the top shielding ability or fucking insane, pardon my language."

"One should think so, yeah." I replied.

"I sense a 'but'?"

"But no." I shrugged.

"You are being so goddamn talkative today, oh my god! Would you shut up, please!" he exclaimed.

"So, she's cute, huh?" he continued.

"I fail to see wha-" 

"You. Like. Her." he interrupted me once more. Jerk.

Sometimes I just wished looks could kill. Or at least put people in a few days of coma. I made a mental note to search the database at work for a mutant with such ability to befriend.

"Dude, don't go all human on me" Scott laughed.

Once again I shrugged, before I started trying to explain.  
I talked about her ability, her personality, how she pretty much lived exactly like me around other people.  
Obliviously I didn't mention anything, much, about what I had glimpsed when I read her mind, just the overall picture of how she was an amazing and kind person even though she'd had a rough life, pretty much like all other mutants.

When I had finished the story, I looked to him and I just felt my good mood deflate faster than the building that collapsed during the bombing 9 years ago. _Fuck._

He had this very sombre look upon his face, a particular look which I never had associated with good news.  
He noticed that I had seen it, and started explaining why he thought that I should avoid Kim from now on. Something with the fact that I obliviously like her a bit too much considering that I'd only known her for a day and should be careful, because I was vulnerable due to the fact that people normally avoid me, and therefore this must have literally swept me off of my feet and about there I just stopped listening.  
I mean, I know that he is my friend and is simply trying to protect me, but I'm 27 years old,and I do, in fact, know how to take care of myself.

So what if I caught onto the fact that she too was lonely and found me physically attractive?  
That is not why I like her. I do not mind, at all, though.

She's gentle and intelligent, funny too. And I know it's not a façade, because I glanced into the core of her being and it was blindingly beautiful.  
So basically, what I'm trying to say is that I found a person who is close to perfect and I would not just throw it away no matter how much it might hurt if it doesn't work out. Because you know what? I might be vulnerable, but I'm also realistic and I know that a chance like this probably never will happen again. So I was not going to let it pass by me.

**Monday May 21th, 2542**

I was sitting in my office, spending time reading about the newest discoveries about mutants in a science magazine, when it knocked on my door.  
I sighed and put my magazine away, while inviting the guest inside. My door opened and Kim walked in, smiling, sat down on the chair in front of my desk and placed a bag between us.  
I look from her to the bag, and back unto her.

"What is this?" I asked.

She smiled at me, a stunning and breathtaking smile. _Stop it Alex, get your head in the game._

"Do you know what day it is today?"

I knew her. I knew practically everything about her and I had no idea, what so ever, what she was talking about.

"It is Monday number 21 out of 53 in 2542." She beamed at me.

"I- what?"

I had rarely been this confused, she was making no sense at all, and I adored it.  
She laughed and repeated her statement before continuing talking about how it also was our 3rd day anniversary as friends, so she brought doughnuts,  
because the 3rd day anniversary was a very important one and should not be overlooked.  
At this point I was fighting a major laughing fit, and of course she noticed. So she stopped talking about anniversaries and different kinds of cake,  
leaned towards me over the table with a serious expression on her face, which sombred me up pretty fast as everything suddenly seemed intense, as if she needed something important.

"Chicken."

The serious façade broke down faster than it had been build up, and we spend the next 2 hours laughing, telling lame jokes and eating doughnuts.  
It was glorious.


End file.
